


A Question of Time

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cody tries to do too much, F/M, Fluff, He needs more sleep, Humor, M/M, Rex Has A Plan For That, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Littles are also concerned about their 'alor, The other Shebse are worried mother tookas, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Some adults think Cody's time is too valuable for him to spend so much of it with the Little vode. The Littles disagree and their words bring to light Cody's struggle for balance. Fortunately, the Shebse will always take care of their own.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 21
Kudos: 226
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	A Question of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLadyVader (LaylaYuy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts).



> Me: Oh! I've hit a block on the fix it. I know, a prompt from my short scenes list is what I need. I'll be done with it quick and it will help me clear my head!  
> Narrator: That is not, in fact, what occurred.
> 
> This was only meant to be the first scene, as a response to an idea from RogueLadyVader in her review of Worth Every Challenge. Cody apparently needed to have a small crisis instead.
> 
> Thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for enabling, as always!
> 
> Thanks to CmonCmon for letting me borrow Jolly and Steady, to SailorSol for letting me borrow Krayt and SonicFairySpell13 for letting me borrow Heart and Rhody!

CWCWCWCWCWCWCW

“I’m not saying they aren’t important!” Faie said, continuing the argument he’d been attempting for the last few minutes. “It’s a _good_ thing that you care so much about the Littles. However, they are by no means lacking in care and support. You are the Vod’alor, Cody. You have a lot of responsibilities. Is it _really necessary_ for you to take time out of your schedule every single Zhellday to spend hours with them?”

Ultimately, Cody made up the time anyway. He usually spent a few hours in the evening on Zhellday working from his couch. So, what did it matter if he took a break in between? Cody was about to respond and point that out when he felt an impact that nearly made him stumble.

“You get him the rest of the time!” Came the irritated voice of Krayt from over his shoulder.

Really, Cody should have known who it was. They needed to sew bells on every piece of clothing that child had. And have the “don’t fling yourself out of trees at people” conversation _again_ , apparently. Though Cody supposed he almost asked for this by standing under the biggest tree at the edge of the field. He should have expected Krayt to climb this tree. It would have beckoned him from the minute the Littles arrived.

“It’s important he spend time with us!” Another little voice declared.

Cody blinked in surprise at Werdla’s sudden appearance. Talk about a Little who _really_ lived up to his name and who should also always have bells.

By now, most of the other adult Vode with Cody were snickering. The Littles just sounded so _indignant._

“He _likes_ spending time with us!” A third little voice challenged. “And we like it too!”

Heart and Rhody were marching up to the group of adult Vode with determined looks on their little faces. Ray wasn’t far behind. Rhody had been the one to speak. Krayt clambered down onto the ground by the others.

“That is true. I enjoy spending time with all of you very much,” Cody assured, hoping to sooth their ruffled feathers and send them on their way to play.

This was supposed to be a fun afternoon. They were in the middle of a streak of beautiful weather, so the Rancor boys had organized a large picnic of sorts. Any Vod who was available was invited to attend and the Littles had the afternoon off from formal lessons. Cody had made attendance mandatory for his Council and many of them were milling about. He _had_ been surprised to see Faie, but now he wondered if it had been a strategic decision.

Faie looked so torn. He clearly didn’t want to be mean to the Littles, but he obviously still maintained his original point. For the moment he kept silent. Waxer and Boil looked ten seconds from losing their composure entirely. Wooley was faring no better. Colt had a large, proud smile on his face. Jet was snickering. Wolffe was looking at the sky as if asking the universe what he had done to deserve this.

“Yes, you all know your ‘Alor loves you,” Colt said, egging them on.

The Littles beamed at that.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cody noticed Ponds hurrying towards them. It was never more than five minutes into a visit Home before Ponds was back in protective mother nexu mode (then again, that supposed he was ever _not_ in protective mother nexu mode). He obviously didn’t like the look of this and had decided the adults present weren’t capable of handling it. Cody was mildly offended.

“I never said he didn’t. I was just trying to say that his time is _valuable_ ,” Faie pointed out.

The Littles looked like angry tooka kittens. Cody had to look away for a moment to attempt to reign in his own amusement. He didn’t think the Littles would appreciate it if he started laughing. He let his eyes rove across the field. Bacara was sitting with Steady, Jolly, Neyo and Vaughn. Judging by the animated way he was gesturing, Jolly was regaling them with a story. Cody was so glad to see they looked relaxed and like they were enjoying themselves. He had worried, a little, that Bacara would have a hard time once Rex left for Coruscant. It was nice to see him relaxed. Cody would have to make a point of stopping by to chat with them later. Aayla was on planet and she had roped Bly into playing a game with some of the Littles. Shaak Ti was showing a group of curious vode of varying ages some Force tricks. Cody knew Colt would head right to her when their conversation was over. It didn’t take him long to spot the rest of his Council. Some were sitting on the blankets that had been spread out for eating. Others were scattered around playing with Littles. Cody was pleased how many older Vode had come, and not at all surprised to see that Rancor, Ghost, Torrent and Lightning were represented in large numbers. It did surprise him how many Novas, Valors and Winders had come. He supposed it shouldn’t have. More than any of the others, they still needed these tangible signs of connection the most. Cody made a mental note to talk to the others about having things like this more frequently. It would be good for everyone.

“He needs to spend time with us because none of _you_ take proper care of him,” Heart informed them a moment later.

Well. That was an unexpected statement. And also, a bit of a challenge.

“We make sure he gets naps and hugs,” Rhody added.

Cody looked back at the littles. Oh, sweet Force. They were glaring. Ray and Krayt had their hands on their hips. His self-control was good, but even he had _limits._ He was going to end up laughing at this rate and the Littles were either going to be hurt or offended.

"Yeah! You don't take good enough care of our 'Alor! So now it's our job!" Werdla agreed with a spirited waved of his hand, as if he were indicating himself and the other Littles.

Waxer and Boil were leaning against each other as they laughed silently. Only their shaking frames gave them away. Wooley had a hand covering his face. Jet was maintaining a good serious face so far. Colt was clearly enjoying this and wasn’t even trying to hide his grin.

“What makes you say that?” The traitorous Rancor asked.

“Don’t you see how _tired_ he always is?” Ray demanded in disapproval, little hands flailing for emphasis.

All humor immediately vanished. Waxer and Boil straightened. Colt’s grin dimmed. Wooley and Jet turned concerned looks on him. Wolffe frowned. Ponds pressed a shoulder to his.

“It’s not that bad, Ray,” Cody attempted to assure.

The Littles all shot him loaded looks that spoke volumes about what they thought about _that._ They were not impressed.

“You fell asleep after only five minutes of cuddles last week,” Heart observed quietly. “Usually it takes longer.”

“And you’ve let us cuddle pile rather than play for the last three weeks!” Werdla pointed out, face solemn.

“You all seemed like that’s what you wanted to do,” Cody tried.

It was a weak argument and even he knew it. He was met with more unimpressed looks from Littles and adults alike. Ponds and Wolffe looked disapproving. Waxer, Boil and Wooley looked worried.

Cody sighed heavily and knelt on the ground. The five Littles swarmed in for a group hug. He really wasn’t surprised when Krayt climbed back onto his back and hugged him tight.

“Thank you for telling us these things,” Ponds said gently.

“Don’t worry! We’ll make sure ‘Alor takes better care of himself,” Waxer assured.

Cody resisted the urge to protest. He wasn’t some third stage cadet that needed looking after. He wanted to distract the Littles who were now well on the way to being upset. His gaze turned back towards Bacara’s group. Yes. That would do nicely.

“What do you say we go surprise Jolly and Steady?” Cody asked, hoping they accepted the change of topic.

The Littles grinned excitedly. Cody gestured towards the group in question and the Littles took off running.

“I think there are still some extra pudding cups. Should I bring them as a peace offering once you’re done?” Ponds asked with a smile.

Cody laughed.

“Probably not a bad idea!”

He followed the giggling Littles, his longer stride helping him catch up. He arrived only seconds after the Littles had tackle hugged Jolly and Steady.

Neyo tried to steady himself by leaning against Vaughn but was laughing so hard he toppled them both over. Cody wasn’t sure which of them let out the disgruntled squawk.

“Unbelievable,” Bacara grumbled, sounding disapproving.

His eyes gave away the truth. He was amused and happy.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody knew there would be some sort of follow up after the Littles incident. He was just grateful they were doing this at his apartment rather than his office. Even if it was so early, he hadn’t finished his caf yet.

“We need to revisit the topic of our defenses and how you need to step back and let someone else take direct control of them,” Wolffe said bluntly. “That would be the single biggest thing causing you stress that could be easily delegated.”

“You’re still trying to be a Marshal Commander while also being Vod’alor,” Bly pointed out. “You’re going to run yourself into the ground and there’s no reason for it, Cody. Not anymore. If you can’t give up the defense aspect entirely, then _share some of the kriffing work._ I was a Marshal Commander too if you recall! I could help.”

Cody looked down at his mug of caf and tried to collect his thoughts.

“I know others are capable of handling our defenses,” He started after a long moment. “Most CCs have the experience to do it. I just…can’t hand it over to someone else. Not entirely. I can’t explain it.”

“I can,” Wolffe stated, voice hard. “You made promises to each of us as we pledged. In that stubborn head of yours, you somehow think you’re breaking them if you leave someone else in charge of our defenses.”

All this time and Wolffe still managed to surprise him. His brother had seen and was able to put into words something he couldn’t.

“Aren’t I?” Cody challenged. “If I can’t handle…”

“Stop it, you _di’kut._ Letting someone else control the day to day of it is in no way letting anyone down or breaking any promises!” Bly snapped. “It’s not like we’ve had many issues anyway. Most of what’s needed is admin work.”

“What the kriff, Cody?” Came Rex’s voice.

Cody’s head snapped up and he saw the comm in Pond’s hand.

“You were being unreasonable,” Was the only explanation Ponds offered.

“Codes. Be honest. Do I need to come Home?” Rex asked.

Rex was on Coruscant building a security company with many of his Torrents. He was creating something he _wanted,_ and Cody was so proud of him. There was no chance in hell he was jeopardizing that.

“Absolutely not. You have a life, Rex,” Cody responded.

Rex was on a voice only comm and Cody could _still_ feel the glare being sent his way. Cody forgot sometimes that the protective instincts went both ways, even if it had usually been Cody better placed to _do_ the protecting.

“Aren’t you entitled to one?” Rex shot back.

The life Cody wanted wasn’t currently an option. Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to settle down and come Home. Until the day he was….

“This _is_ my life. I made this choice,” Cody countered.

He wasn’t sure which of his brothers was most irritated by his words. Bly moved from the chair he had been sitting on over to the couch, pressing against Cody’s side.

“The Council was a great start, Cody. But you’re still trying to do too much. You chose to be our leader and we couldn’t ask for better. But for all that you have responsibilities to all of us, _we_ have responsibilities to _you_ ,” Bly reminded him. “Let us help.”

Cody understood that intellectually. But really accepting that was something else. It was different in the GAR. Each rank and position had its set responsibilities. There was structure and a hierarchy. A lot of that was lacking here and he was relatively certain that was part of the problem. They had set up some structures but so many things were in flux. Rex and his Torrents hadn’t been the first to leave Concord Dawn, but they had been among the first of the large wave that left after the first anniversary of Oya Vode. The Vode wanted to explore and learn and try new things as they figured out who they were. Cody wanted that for them. But the constant waves of vode leaving and coming back in recent months had left a fair number of things unsettled. He wasn’t sure how to best explain this or if his concerns even made any sense.

“And that includes making sure you don’t work yourself into exhaustion like a total _di’kut_ ,” Wolffe pointed out, pulling him from his thoughts.

“It’s _fine_ ,” Cody protested.

He was relatively sure that was a _growl_ from Rex. Wolffe’s fist was clenched, his shoulders were tense, and he looked like he was contemplating punching Cody in the face. Bly’s face had gone hard as stone. He realized he was rapidly losing control of this situation…if he had ever had it to begin with.

“Kaysh shu'shuk,” Ponds lamented.

“I am not a disaster!” Cody retorted.

He was met with three disbelieving looks and he was willing to wager Rex had a similar look on his face on the other side of the comm.

“Kaysh mirsh solus,” Wolffe snorted.

“Calling your leader an idiot is treason on some worlds,” Cody snarked.

“Good thing it isn’t here, or your entire Council would have been tried for treason by now,” Rex pointed out.

Cody sighed. This was getting them nowhere. He had to be honest. He was startled out of his thoughts by Wolffe shoving his shoulder. He looked up and realized Bly had moved over and Wolffe was attempting to get Cody to the middle seat of the couch. He obliged and moved, though he was still looking at Wolffe in confusion.

Within seconds Wolffe grabbed the back of Cody’s neck and roughly brought their foreheads together, “We were your squad mates. Did you suffer brain damage during the war to suddenly make you think _we would think less of you for needing help.”_

That was something else he knew. It was a fact that registered to the very depths of his being. He started to speak but was cut off as Wolffe gave him a light shake.

“There is only one of you and you have limits. There are only so many hours in a day. You know that. Talk. To. Us,” Wolffe ordered.

He gently squeezed the back of Cody’s neck as he finished.

Quite literally surrounded by his closest brothers, he let himself talk.

“I can’t just give it up completely,” Cody said honestly.

“You’ve handed over many other responsibilities already. Your Council is proof of that. You let them run their offices without your close supervision. And there were many things you never directly controlled. What makes this one different?” Ponds asked, the question gentle but probing.

It made him really stop and _think_ about his answer. Even if it was one that they weren't going to like.

“It’s so important. Maybe it’s ridiculous to feel like handing responsibility for our defense over to someone else means I’m not fit to do this, not fit to be the Vod’alor. But there is a part of me that _wonders_. How can I ask everyone to trust me to keep us safe if I can’t actually handle it?” Cody asked.

“Ok, first off? That’s bantha osik,” Rex snarled. “No one else even considered doing what you did. No one else could do this _now._ Secondly. Did the Generals do everything? No. They had _us_ to help. Didn’t make them any less the Generals. The same thing applies here.”

“It’s different,” Cody disagreed.

“It really isn’t. Did you think less of Obi-Wan for needing you to help run the Third Systems Army? Did you think less of him when he needed you to help run campaigns or to run entire ones when he was needed elsewhere?” Wolffe challenged.

What kind of ridiculous question was that?

“Of course not!” Cody responded.

Judgmental looks were the only reaction he received. Realization hit him like a runaway speeder.

“Oh,” He whispered.

“Exactly,” Wolffe said viciously. “If it was ok for him to need help, its ok for you.”

“So, we work on figuring out what parts of defense you can give up,” Bly encouraged, trying to soften Wolffe’s rough edges.

“Let someone else take responsibility for the day to day operations of Concord Dawn’s defense. Put that person on your Council and make sure you’re always aware of how things stand. And have it set so control of our defenses reverts to you should they ever actually have to be used,” Rex suggested.

That. That could work. Leave it to Rex to come up with a workable plan on the spot. He certainly knew Cody well.

“I think I could live with that,” Cody admitted quietly.

“Ok. Good. Step one is done. We have an idea that works for you. Now, the hard part. We need to sort out the who,” Bly said cheerfully.

“This is going to take a while,” Wolffe said.

“Hope you’re sitting down and comfy, Rex’ika!” Ponds chirped.

Cody needed more caf.

“I actually have a few suggestions,” Rex admitted.

Cody should have seen that coming.

“You already had that plan in mind too, didn’t you?” Bly challenged.

“I can neither confirm nor deny any such thing,” Rex replied.

Cody _really_ needed more caf.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Once the others left, Cody couldn’t resist calling Rex back.

“Just between us, Rex. Did you have that idea already?” Cody asked.

Rex laughed.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it since the _last_ time this issue came up. I know you. Waiting for you to admit you needed to give this up and then presenting you with a plan was always going to be the best option. It’s not my fault the rest of them didn’t consider it.”

Cody snorted.

“How long is the actual plan?”

Rex hesitated.

“Well…complete with notes and additional related ideas…fifty pages?”

Cody choked on the water he had just taken a sip of.

“Really, Rex’ika?”

“It’s for you. Of course, I was going to be detailed,” Rex replied as if it was the most logical thing in the galaxy.

“Vor entye, vod’ika,” Cody said fondly.

“You’re welcome, ori’vod.”

**Author's Note:**

> That final scene is entirely because of Poptarts and Shira's comments when I sent them what I thought was going to be the final section.
> 
> In A Matter of Title, I mention that defense was one of the hardest things for Cody to give up. We see that here.
> 
> Mando’a:  
> Werdla- stealthy  
> Di’kut- idiot  
> Kaysh shu'shuk- He’s a disaster  
> Kaysh mirsh solus- He's an idiot (lit. his brain cell is lonely)  
> Vor entye- Thank you


End file.
